The Big Three At Hogwarts
by GeorgeRiel
Summary: It has been only a week since the Giant War, and a certain Wizarding world is in trouble. Jason, Nico, and Percy must protect Harry Potter from the Dark Lord. The problem is, they have to keep their identity a secret, from Dark forces and Good alike, and everyone is suspicious... (On Temporary Hiatus)
1. A New Quest and Harry Potter

**Hiya Peeps! Just to say it, this is a revised chapter of the old one. There'll be some plot change from the Original, so brace yourself for that. Let's get on with the story now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

**Chapter One**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Percy**

It was one week after the Giant War, and the demigods of the prophecy hoped (against all hope) to be left alone in peace with no more quests for a long time. But they were the . They all got their wish, with the exception of three certain children of the Big Three. A certain school of Witchcraft and Wizardry needed their help. They needed help against a certain Dark Lord. It was a nice day at Camp, and repairs were still being made, but it was too good a day to go on a quest to save yet another world...

The last thing Percy wanted to do was go on another quest. Well, that came second to last. Going back to Tartarus would be the definite last thing Percy would want to do. But it had only been a week since the seven fought Gaia and the Giants. That was why Percy was the least happy person in Camp, as he was heading toward the Big House for another quest. As he made his way there, he spotted Nico heading to the Big House as well. "You too?" Nico already knew what Percy meant by that.

"Yeah." He responded. The made the rest of the way to the Big House in silence. When they got in, Jason and Chiron were already there. Percy raised his eyebrows in an expression that said, _what are we doing here? _Jason shrugged. Chiron looked at Percy and Nico.

"Okay, you're here now. I will explain why you are here." He started. "You are here for a quest," Before he could continue, Percy groaned loudly. Chiron glared a little at him and then continued abruptly into the next topic. "Now. Do you believe in Wizards?"

"Excuse me?" Jason looked a bit surprised (very, very much). The other two were just sitting there, dumbly.

"Do you believe in Wizards?" Chiron repeated.

"Uh, no. No we don't."

Chiron resumed his quest briefing. "Well, if you are to go on this quest, you have to believe in them, because they are real. Now, before you go interrupting me again, your job is to travel to Hogwarts School of Magic. There, you must protect a boy named Harry Potter. He's – " Ignoring Chiron's very recent order, Percy interrupted.

"But what does he look li – "

Chiron raised his index finger, and glared a single, sharp dagger at Percy. Not of anger, but of scolding. "He has emerald green eyes, jet black hair, and most prominent, a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He's usually with his friends, Ronald Weasely, and Hermione Granger. You must protect them as well, but Harry is your main concern.

"So, if we are going to this school for magic, how will we fit in? I mean, we can't do any magic." Jason asked.

"Well, Lady Hecate _is _able to bless you with magic power, but unfortunately she won't be able to teach you much about it, due to the limited time we have. So she will teach you a little. The necessities, at least. The rest of your education will have to be continued in school. Now, Lady Hecate, I believe it's time you educate our young heroes?" Chiron stepped away as the three demigods looked in confusion until Hecate – in a bright explosion of light – materialized before their eyes and took over the briefing.

All Three of the children immediately bowed in respect, but she waved it away.

"This is no time for formalities, though I do appreciate it. As Chiron had just said, we don't have much time. We must go straight to business, so – " She waved her hand and the Children of the Big three watched as three engraved sticks appeared before their faces, and grabbed them as they were rendered completely tangible.

"I had these wands specially crafted for you three. I think you will find them quite useful." Nico Waved his wand goofily around until a nearby valuable-looking vase shattered all over Chiron's desk.

"Oops. Sorry," He apologized sheepishly as he held the wand away from his person.

"Ah, I see you wand is warming up to its new owner! No worries." The goddess of magic waved her hand again and the vase (or the pieces of it) flew back together to form the seamlessly smooth piece of valuable pottery it had once been, and was back to being.

The Three's eyes bugged out at the sight, and the less mature two of the triplets (not the twin kind) whispered, "Cool!"

"Now, I believe I have some teaching to do –"

**LINEBREAKERBECAUSEIWASTOOLAZYTOWRITETHEMLEARNINGTHESPELLSANDOTHERSTUFFS**

After learning three different magical spells (was he losing his mind?), and comprehending the history lesson in a nutshell, along with the terrifying prospect of being required to do well in school, Percy needed something to keep his head off it with. He left to go find Annabeth. He found her reading a book near the sword fighting area. She looked up when Percy approached. Her eyes brightened as she jumped off from where she was sitting to hug Percy. She whispered in his ear. "Heard the news. I just can't believe that you're going on a quest already! I mean, it has only been a week since we defeated Gaia."

"I know." Percy whispered back. "But, quests are quests."

"I'm just scared for you. You know, after – " Not quite being able to say _Tartarus_, she stuck to, "everything."

"You don't have to worry about me! I'll be _just fine_." Percy chuckled, fully accepting the fact he might just _not_.

He kissed Annabeth on the lips and hugged her once more, smiled, then headed over to Cabin Three. He saw the trunk immediately as he walked in. It was sitting against his bed, and Percy complained, _I have to carry THAT thing? _Apparently he was correct. He lugged the oversized baggage outside and dragged the trunk to top Half-Blood hill, where they were supposed to meet. Jason and Nico were already there, along with Hecate and Chiron. They were discussing something, but Percy was too tired from fighting against gravity to pay attention.

"Okay, children. It's time you go now, I'm afraid." Chiron spoke, looked at his watch, and nodded to Lady Hecate. First, she waved her hands in front of each demigod. Nothing happened at first, until Percy felt his Point of Vision lower itself by a few inches. The clothes Percy was in started feeling a bit large on him. He then realized that the others were looking weird too. Jason became a little younger, (around fourteen, Percy guessed) and a little smaller. Nico appeared to be experiencing minimal effects.

The three looked quizzically at Hecate, and she shrugged. "We thought a seventeen year old in a fourth year of school that starts at eleven (years old) would be a bit off." Percy looked more baffled. "You'll be in the same grade as Harry Potter, so you'll need to be younger."

"Oh."

"It's time. We leave now or be late for the train. Hold hands and brace your stomachs!" Hecate said, then all four of them writhed into nothingness as they apparated to King's Cross Station, London, United Kingdom.

Chiron stood for a second, then whispered "Good Luck," as if he were afraid to jinx them.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKSARECOOL**

Jason

Knowing Percy's luck, he would probably get himself expelled before they even identified this 'Harry Potter' person. Though Jason knew Percy would try his absolute best at being good, bad luck always followed him around. This is what Jason was fretting about for most of the train ride.

It was a frantic rush to find out where platform 9 ¾ was, and then they had to believe that when they ran into a brick wall they would pass right through it. But then again, this was a magical world after all. Jason inspected his wand again. It was an eleven inch oak wand with a core of a feather that Zeus had grudgingly donated from his animal form, an eagle. It had engravings all along the surface that showed the adventures Jason had been in. He knew that Nico's and Percy were the same too. All of their wands showed their adventures, and Jason also knew that Percy would have an immensely decorated wand, because he had been on numerous quests, but the wand had no images of Tartarus, because Hecate knew that it would reawaken bad – no, horrible memories in Percy's mind.

Jason looked at Percy's sleeping form, then looked at Nico, who was currently staring out the window. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. Jason's warrior reflexes made Jason whirl around and immediately reach for his coin, then he relaxed as he saw it was just another student. _Curse my ADHD. _He thought, then said. "You can come in." A person came in.

The person who came in was a bit like Percy. Then, Jason realized, there were some differences. The person had emerald green eyes, unlike Percy's sea green ones. The person didn't seem to be as muscled as Percy. The person was pale, unlike Percy. There was also a lightning scar on his forehead. _Wait, emerald green eyes, pale, and a lightning scar on his forehead. _Jason thought. _This is Harry Potter! _Jason did his best to hide his surprise. "May I sit here?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Jason was jarred back into the real world and replied. Nico had pried his eyes from the rapidly changing scenery, looked at Harry, then shot Jason a look that said, _That's him. _Jason nodded so subtle that only Nico could notice it. "So. Are you Harry Potter?" Jason casually asked Harry, though he knew the answer already.

"Erm, yeah. That's me." Harry replied, looking slightly uncomfortable. He remembered that Chiron said something about Harry Potter being famous, so he decided to play along with what he thought a person would react to meeting a famous person.

Jason faked a blush and said, "Well, when I knew I was going to Hogwarts, I didn't know I'd get to meet _the _Harry Potter."

"Well, I try not to be better than everyone else, like the Slytherin purebloods." He spat out the word Slytherin. Jason then remembered Hecate saying something about some rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin. Jason watched Harry settle down in their compartment then turned his head to face the window and thought about the plan. _Step one, befriend Harry and get him to trust you. _He started planning on ways he could become friends with the person they had to protect.

**Chapter One is complete! Yay :D**

**Hey guys. Soo sorry for not making the demigods meet Draco. I promise I will make them meet Draco in the next chapter, and I also promise you that sparks will fly, quite literally. **

**Georgeriel Out!**


	2. Disembarking and The Great Hall

**Note that this Chapter is Also revised a bit, like the first chapter. Onward with the story now! After the disclaimer, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Harry Potter. All I own is (some) the plot. **

**Chapter Two**

**Somewhere Near Hogwarts**

**Percy**

Percy woke up, after being rudely shoved by none other than Jason. As he came to, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed that it was dark outside. Percy gave Jason a look that angrily said, _why did you wake me up?! _Jason responded in words. "You need to change into your robe now, we're almost to Hogwarts." Percy then realized that Jason, Nico, and another person that Percy did not know, but looked very familiar (for some reason), were already in school robes. Percy really didn't get why people would wear _robes _at school. _It makes me look like a psycho! _But then, he realized, with his seaweed brain of his, everyone else did, too.

Percy shrugged and ducked into his trunk and dragged out his robe. He put on his robe over the clothes he was already wearing, then sat down again. His hands entertained themselves by playing with the hem of the robe, twirling the soft grey cloth. He stared absently out the window until they arrived at the train station for Hogwarts.

As he lumbered out of the train and onto the platform, still sleepy, rain was pouring down, and he made the water so water didn't fall on Jason or Nico. He hoped that nobody would notice, 'cause they were too busy covering themselves up. He continued in the direction that most of the other students were going, and he bumped into someone. The person whirled around to face Percy, face showing obvious rage. Percy wondered why someone would get so upset about someone accidentally stumbling into himself. _He must really have a temper, then. _

The person glared at him and said, "Hey, you. You're the transfer student everyone's talking about, right?" Percy was slightly confused. _The news had spread so fast? _The blond continued. "Well, if you are halfbloods," Percy was alarmed for a moment until he realized that he was referring to the half muggle and half wizard kind. "know that you are an embarrassment to the Wizarding world." Then smirked.

'The Blond', as Percy decided to call him, sneered at Percy. "You probably don't even know any spells, seeing as you are from America." He glared at Percy until he noticed Jason and Nico behind him. He looked at Jason. Then Nico, and glared at both of them in turn. They glared right back. Ignoring their glares, he continued. "I hear the schools there are very advanced. Is that why you're here? You weren't good enough to learn there? I'd bet my wand you'll be expelled in a week from 'deficient effort' alone!"

"Bug off!" Jason ordered Blonde in an annoyed tone of voice.

Blond went real close to Jason's face, and whispered cruelly, "You have no right to order me!"

Jason did not lose his composure and smirked. "I can be persuasive." And he sent a static shock through the tip of his wand into Blonde's spinal column, stiffening his muscles for a few seconds.

Using that time, the demigods continued to move with the crowd, then Percy looked up to see a man holding a lantern. He was a rather big man. Abnormally Large, actually. About twice the height of Percy and more than two times the width. He wondered if he was half-giant, then suddenly realized that he was. This was Hagrid. Chiron had described him and said that he was one of the few people at Hogwarts that knew of the demigods' true identity. "First years and transfer students follow me." A few heads in the crowd perked up at the mention of transfer students. _Probably never had one before._ Percy thought.

He figured that Hagrid was referring to them, so he headed over to follow the exceptionally large man. He noticed Jason and Nico following too. He turned his head and was surprised to see creatures that looked like pegasi, except they were bonier, sharper angled, longer wings, and had no feathers. They were pulling the carriages. Nico stopped, looked at the new pegasi-like animals and muttered, "Thestrals. Kinda like horse, but they can only be seen by people who have seen death." He informed Percy and Jason. "I've seen some in the Underworld." He explained.

The thestrals took one look at Percy and immediately started worshipping him. With the Thestral things all around, it made for a lot of mental noise, though Percy could catch little snippets of _My Lord_, and _We honor your presence. _Percy looked slightly uncomfortable and mentally shouted, _Shut Up! _Simultaneously, all of the thestrals became quiet. Nico noticed Percy's annoyance flash on his face, because he smirked and said, "The horses of death praying to you?" Percy nodded. Their pausing had put them behind, and they had to run to catch up with Hagrid, who was just loading himself into one of the carriages. The demigods climbed into the same one. When Hagrid shut the door, he looked at the demigods.

"So, ye found 'Arry yet?" Jason and Nico nodded. "The one 'o looks a tad bit like Percy 'ere? Green eyes, glasses, a lighting scar on 'is forhead?" Then, Percy finally realized.

"You mean the one that was in our compartment?" The question was mostly directed at Jason. He nodded. Percy looked annoyed. "And you didn't say? Why?"

Jason rubbed his neck sheepishly and replied. "Well, I wanted to. But you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up. Then, when I woke you up because we had to change into our cloaks, I kinda, forgot. Sorry."

"Hmph!" Percy said, half joking. The other demigods chuckled and they continued onward to Hogwarts castle.

**THISLINEBREAKCOMMITEDSUICIDEANDWASREBORNFORBEING(MILDLY)ENTERTAININGTOHADES**

**Hogwarts**

**Nico**

_If Annabeth were here, _Nico speculated, _she would currently be ranting about how architecturally amazing the castle was or something like that. _Nico had to say, Hogwarts (he could barely contain his laughter) was impressive. It was huge, and he could see hundreds of lit windows in various parts of the school premises. There were also several towers and many buildings sticking up all around. He also noticed a field with six circular goals – three on each side – propped upon tall cylinders, with thick rectangle columns surrounding the field that rose into the sky with bleachers at the very top. Odd. **(A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong about the setup of the Quiddich field, but this is the way I remember it.)**

The carriage suddenly stopped in front of the great oak front doors, and Hagrid got out, so the demigods followed. Hagrid hurried up the stone steps leading up to the front doors. After rushing out of the rain and into the entrance hall, they stopped, and someone yelled in what sounded like frustration. Nico was confused until he looked up. There was a ghost. He was a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, and he was lobbing water balloons at students underneath him. "PEEVES!" yelled a very angry sounding voice. _So that was his name. _Nico thought, but was interrupted by the voice yelling again. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

The chaos blocked out all other sounds, so Nico couldn't hear more of the conversation between Peeves and the yelling person, but he saw the ghost zooming out of the room cackling insanely. Soon, the yelling person led the water soaked group of students to the Great Hall.

Once they were almost to the so called 'Great Hall' Professor McGonagall, as Nico could figure out her name was, said, "First years and transfer students wait here." _More confused people. _Nico though as he watched the other students' reactions to the word 'Transfer Students'.

When none of the children that were not first years nor transfer students didn't move an inch, Professor McGonagall said, "Well, move along to the great hall then." Immediately after, she, the non-first years, and the non-demigods hustled into the Great Hall, giant doors magically closing behind them before Nico could get a good look inside.

After a few minutes of waiting, which was bad for people with ADHD, professor McGonagall came back out of the Great Hall. "First years, were ready for you now." With that, she led the first years into the Great Hall, which with what Nico could see, was a giant hall with four long tables set parallel and one the very front of the room, perpendicular to the other tables.

The demigods were alone. "That was Professor McGonagall." Jason stated.

"I could figure that out." Nico replied.

"She's also one of the teachers who know we're demigods, right?"

"Wait, who're we talking about?" Percy asked. Nico smirked. _Typical seaweedbrain. _

"Professor McGonagall. The yelling person back in the entrance hall." Jason said, before Nico could.

"McDonald's?" Percy inquired, clearly still confused.

"No, McGonagall." Nico answered, pronouncing the syllables slowly.

"Oh." Was the word of wisdom spoken by the great Percy Jackson. Just as he said that, Professor McGonagall came bursting once again through the large doors. All three demigod heads turned to her.

"You are going in soon. Now, I suppose Chiron told you about the Houses, correct?"

All three demigods nodded simultaneously.

"And he talked about the sorting hat?" Jason and Nico nodded, while Percy shook his head. McGonagall noticed and started to explain what exactly it was. Percy learned enough to not be surprised when the hat talked and looked through his memories.

The professor nodded a bit to herself and said, "Well, I guess you shall enter now." She led the three 'Transfer Students' inside the Great Hall, and Nico had to say, it looked fit for a king. _No, not fit for a king, _Nico thought, _fit for a god. _

It was huge. At least twenty-four yards wide, with an arched ceiling and ceiling supports. There were floating candles everywhere, which made Nico wonder if it was annoying with wet wax dripping all the time. He realized that the wax didn't even show any signs of melting, which made Nico confused until he remembered that this was a _magic _school. There were many robed students sitting at the four different tables. Nico saw banners over each table, and realized this must be for the different houses Chiron talked about. Nico looked at Jason and Percy, and saw that they were both gawking over the medieval styled designs.

He saw a hat sitting on a stool sitting before him. _This is the talking hat. _Nico thought. It was a bit ragged and torn a little in some parts, not what he expected on a magic hat. They stopped in front of it. Professor McGonagal pulled out a list of names, presumably a list of the demigods' names, considering it was ridiculously short with only three on it.

"Nico Di Angelo." His name was called, and he was shocked out of his mind bubble and looked at McGonagall. She gestured to the hat slightly. Nico took that as a _go that way signal _and went over to the stool. He picked up the hat, sat down and noticed hundreds of eyes staring at him with attention. He shrunk back a bit. He wasn't comfortable with attention. He put the hat on his head, and waited for the voice to come inside it. _Well well, a demigod, is it? _

**Mwuahahaha! A cliffhanger! I know you hate them, but I couldn't help myself. Sorry. ANYWAYS, let me think what you thought of this chapter. Please…**

**Georgeriel out!**


	3. The Sorting and the Triwizard Tournament

**Hiya there peeps! George here! **

**Cookies to all you awesome reviewers! Here: (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (Ugh, this would make me puke to eat all of these!)**

**Also, to all you peeps who favorited or followed the story, Thanks! One long garlic bread (Sorry if u don't like garlic bread) for y'all to share!**

**Here: ( : ; : ; : ; ; ; :; :: ; ; ; ; : ; ; ; : : ;;; : ; ; ;; ;; :: ; ; ; ; ; ; ; : ; : ;; ;)**

**(I know, it doesn't look like garlic bread. Sorry!)**

**Not really anything to taco 'bout here, so I won't really do anything here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of PJO, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do. **

**Chapter Three**

**Hogwarts**

**Percy**

"Nico Di Angelo." Percy was shocked out of his admiring the scene and looked intently at Nico as he walked up to the stool with the Sorting Hat. Of course, his ADHD didn't want to focus on one thing, and his eyes started to wander again. It was then that Percy noticed hundreds of students looking expectantly toward Nico, now sitting on the chair in front of everyone. He slightly sunk back a bit, obvious uncomfort showing on his face, and put the hat on his head.

**Hogwarts**

**Nico**

_Well well, a demigod, is it? _Nico was half tempted to chop the Sorting Hat off his head with his Stygian Iron sword in fright, then scolded himself for not being ready for it. _Ahh, a little jumpy, are you? _

_ Yes. _Nico answered back, slightly angry.

_Hmm, short temper, _Nico glared at the hat sitting upon his head, earning a few chuckles from the audience. _You've had a hard past. Losing your mother, then your sister. You blamed Percy, did you? _

_ Don't do that. _Nico warned, breathing slightly harder and getting angrier by the second.

_Ahh, sensitive about it, too. _

_ You don't want to keep looking. _Nico warned. _Just put me in Gryffindor, anything but Slytherin. _**(Remind anyone of anything?) **_ I don't want to be marked evil again. And really, you don't want to keep looking in my head. _Nico warned once again, but still felt the magic hat exploring his memories. Then he felt the hat prying into memories of his more terrifying part of his life. Like Tartarus. The hat started screaming.

_Ahh! This boy's seen too much you've seen too much! _Luckily, the hat's face – of lack thereof, made it hard to find out what was going on mentally, but the wince on Nico's face made it clear that the hat was yelling. _Fine, fine, fine. I won't pry deeper into your mind. _The hat cried. The hat suddenly regained its composure. _You would fit in well with the Slyth – _

_ No. _Nico said abruptly, interrupting the hat.

_Fine. _Nico could tell that if the hat had eyes, it would be rolling them now. _You are quite brave, though. Better be, GRYFFINDOR! _The hat yelled the last word out loud to the expectant audience. Nico slightly grinned and jumped off the stool, put the hat back, and walked over to the Gryffindor table then sat down.

Nico was pretty tired from the trip to Hogwarts, so he yawned once, closed his eyes and rested his head on the table. He only got about a two second rest, as Jason's name was called pretty soon. "Jason Grace." His head perked up and watched as Jason walked confidently up to the sorting hat, picked it up, sat down and plopped it on his head.

**Hogwarts**

**Jason**

Jason was aware of hundreds of eyes staring at him as he walked confidently up to the stool, one of them, he noticed, belonged to Nico, sitting at the Gryffindor table. It had taken about one and a half minutes for him to be sorted into his house, which was supposedly a long time **(Is It? IDK) **to be sorted. Jason chose to ignore all the curious eyes (and some eyes of people in love with him) following him, and put the magical talking hat on his head.

_Well, well. Another demigod? Just like that Nico boy. Ahh, a son of Jupiter. _Jason kept his face expressionless and was not surprised to hear the hat talk, and figured that he could think back to the hat.

_Yes, it is. Also, the next person you will sort into a house is another demigod. A son of Poseidon. His name is Percy Jackson. _The hat's mind suddenly seemed afraid of the task to sort said Percy Jackson.

_ Percy Jackson?_

_Yep. _Jason answered back. _Do you know him? _

_ Yes, and it is the one person that I never wanted to have to look through his memories. _Jason was confused for a half a second, then realized.

_You're afraid of what he's been through. _Jason stated.

_ Yes. That poor boy's been through Hell, quite literally, and much, much worse. _

_ Percy wouldn't like you to have pity on him. _Jason told the talking hat.

_ Oh, really? I've heard that boy is too selfless for his own good. _The hat seemed to chuckle a bit. The hat turned serious. _Anyway, enough chit-chat, time to sort you. Hmm, you would do well in Hufflepuff. You're loyal. You could be smart enough for Ravenclaw. _

_Could? _Jason asked, obviously a little amused but insulted. The hat continued, oblivious to Jason's question.

_You are brave. Extremely. I'll put you in – _

_ Wait, _Jason interrupted, _just, if you don't want to look through Percy's memories, just make him Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure you'll find the same conclusion whether you look through his memories or not. _

_ Hmm, good suggestion. But it's my duty to sort people in their rightful houses. I will still look at his memories. Speaking of Houses, GRYFFINDOR! _The hat yelled at the wide-eyed audience. Jason took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Nico.

Nico looked shocked. "What?" Jason asked him.

"You were up there for _five _minutes!"

"Oh." Jason said intelligently. He waited for Percy's name to be called. _Get ready for the need of a magic hat CPR. _Jason thought jokingly to himself. _Here we go._

**Hogwarts**

**Percy**

Percy watched Jason as he seemed to be chatting telepathically with an invisible person, not moving his mouth. _Probably the hat. _Percy thought. He also knew that the hat looked through people's memories, and the hat would not like to look through Percy's. He knew Nico and Jason probably thought that Percy only knew that the hat could talk telepathically, but he was listening to Professor McGonagall. He was smarter than other people thought he was. He knew what magic was used to create the Sorting Hat, he had looked through his memories to find some others that concerned spells and potion recipes. He figured that it came from Hecate's blessing, and she had probably 'Accidentally' gave Percy extra memories of spells and potions, because he found some that obviously didn't need to be learned in the fourth year of Hogwarts.

Percy wasn't stupid. People called him and idiot because he used to be oblivious to things and didn't really pay attention. That was because he was ADHD. Sure, he wasn't all full of facts and information like the Athena cabin, but he was wise. And clever. He knew how to make a battle plan. But Percy didn't really mind. He was okay with being called stupid. Anyways, people usually called him an idiot just for jokes.

Percy was shocked out of his thinking bubble when someone called his name. "Perseus Jackson."

Percy winced at hearing his full name and muttered "Just Percy." As he passed McGonagall. He noticed many girls staring dreamily at Percy, and he shuddered. When he reluctantly put the sorting hat on his head, he braced himself for anything that would go wrong, because such things that involved a certain Percy Jackson always seemed to go wrong. But this time, nothing seemed to be out of order.

_You're Percy Jackson. _The hat said. Percy was ready for the voice.

_Yes, _Percy said, _please don't look through my memories. You'll regret it. _

_Ahh, that's what the other one, Jason Grace, said. _The hat remembered. _Though I would do anything in order not to have to look through your memories, I still must. It is my duty. _Percy was silent as he relieved his most painful moments in his life through flashes in front of his eyes. 'Losing' his mother to the Minotaur. Bianca dying. Leaving Annabeth. Tartarus. Oh, Tartarus. Every single moment in Tartarus was part of his 'bad memories' collection. Losing Leo. Finally the barrage of torture stopped, and Percy was breathing harder, eyes moist.

_Oh, oh. I see what your friends meant! You've seen too much. You've felt too much pain. _

_I know. _Percy whispered telepathically.

_You are brave. I have no need to tell you that. You are selfless. Ahh, loyalty is your fatal flaw. You'd fit in well with Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. You are smarter than most give you credit for. But not enough to be a Ravenclaw. _Percy stayed silent as the hat rambled on. _Hmm. There is a darkness in you. Being in Slytherin would help it grow. Better be – _

_Wait! Bu – _Percy tried to stop the hat, but it was fruitless.

_SLYTHERIN! _Percy felt dreadful inside, like he had just swallowed a bowling ball.

Every single head in the audience perked up. Jason and Nico, at the Gryffindor table, looked dumbstruck. Then the Slytherin house started clapping. Percy took this as his cue to go to Slytherin, his new house. He kept his head down the whole way, still unbelieving in what just happened. _Oh well, _He thought. _Just accept it and move on. I've done it before. _But he couldn't. In the quest, he wouldn't have a single friend helping him on the quest. He had to work separately from Nico and Jason.

_But wait, _he realized, _I could just sneak out of the dormitories to meet up with Jason and Nico. _Then he remembered that this was a magical castle, and they probably had some magical tripwire or something. He plopped himself down miserably, then randomly remembered _Les Miserables_, **(Just some random reference)**a movie about some revolution that Annabeth had made him watch, to get his mind off of the very recent Giant War. For some reason, thinking about this made Percy suddenly in a slightly happier mood.

**Hogwarts**

**Harry**

Harry Potter wasn't sure what to make of this 'Perseus Jackson'. He had been put in Slytherin, and he seemed none too happy about it. The other two 'transfer students' were muttering in some weird language, and looking sympathetically at Percy. One was Jason Grace, a blond, with lightning blue eyes, and had a very powerful aura. Sitting next to him was Nico Di Angelo, who had olive skin, dark black hair, and pit black eyes. He had an equally powerful aura and scared Harry. Harry couldn't get a good look at – wait. The three were the same people Harry shared a train compartment with! Harry suddenly remembered.

Percy Jackson was a guy with untamable jet black hair, sort of like Harry's. He also had perfectly tanned skin, the opposite of Harry. Then, when Percy was close enough, Harry could see that he had green eyes. But not like the ones Harry had, they weren't emerald green. They were sea green, with blue and green swirling around in it. They looked like they were eyes that had seen too much for his age. He looked wise beyond his years, but also mischievous at the same time. The latter reminded Harry of Fred and George.

Percy Jackson didn't look evil. He actually looked kind. Caring. Modest. The total opposite of a Slytherin. Harry had no idea why a kind-looking person like that would be placed in Slytherin. He suddenly felt sympathy toward Percy, because he realized that Percy had been so hopeful on going to Gryffindor, to be with his friends. He looked brave, too. That was maybe why he was so disappointed to be sorted into Slytherin. Because Slytherin was basically the archenemy of Gryffindor. He would no longer be able to be with his other two friends. It made Harry grateful that he had friends.

Speaking of his friends… "Hey, Ron." Harry whispered to Ron, "Why do you think that Percy would be sorted into Slytherin?"

"I dunno, maybe he's evil?"

"What? Ron, he looked angry to go to Slytherin. A person associated with Voldemort –" Ron winced as he heard the name. "would be happy to join Slytherin, because it is the only house where people that joined Voldemort –" Ron winced again. "ever went to."

"Oh." Ron mumbled. Harry gave up trying to squeeze Ron like a lemon for answers and switched to studying Perseus again. He had his head down, ignoring the sneers Draco threw at him. Odd, it seemed that they were already enemies. Percy looked deep in thought, scowling at a tile in the floor. He looked up and noticed Harry looking at him. Percy smiled reassuringly, signaling that he was fine. Harry looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. Then he noticed that the smile Percy had given him didn't seem to reach his eyes, almost as if he were not genuinely smiling, then he remembered the broken look in Percy's eyes that said he had been through too much for his age. _Probably that. _Harry wondered what it was that Percy had seen.

**Hogwarts**

**Jason**

Jason had to feel sorry for Percy. He now had to do the quest alone, without help from either Jason or Nico. He looked at Percy and saw that he was no longer sulking, but looking interestedly at the front of the room. Jason followed his gaze, and saw he was looking at the old guy in front of the Great Hall. _That's Professor Dumbledore, _Jason realized.The headmaster of the school, and, naturally, one of the select people who knew the demigod's real identity. "Tuck in." was what Jason heard before the golden plates he had finally noticed on the tables filled with food. His eyes widened in surprise at the sheer amount of food sitting on the plates.

Jason started eating immediately, while joking around in his mind about how Percy would complain about no blue food. He ate some steak and mashed potatoes and watched the trio of friends – Harry, Ron, and Hermione – as they chatted, with a ghost. Then the ghost glided over to Jason and Nico. Nico muttered "Not here." So only Jason and said ghost could hear it. He knew what it meant. Nico didn't want the ghost to blow their cover, so he told the ghost not to worship him in public. _Smart. _Jason thought.

Jason almost forgot. _The offerings!_ He desperately tried to think of a way to offer food to them without acting suspicious. He looked at Nico and found that he was having the same problem. "What do we do?" Nico whispered. He looked over to Percy, who was looking to the sky as if he were praying. Odd. Then Jason realized that he was praying to the gods, without the burnt food offerings. _Smart. _He thought. _Percy is smart. _Jason had a hard time believing that reality.

He turned his head upward and mentally tried to talk to the gods. _Hello? Jupiter? Zeus? Sorry I couldn't give you offerings, but I'm in a situation where I can't really burn food. Sorry, so can you please just accept this prayer? Thanks. _Jason had no way of knowing if Zeus or Jupiter had gotten the prayer, but he hoped Zeus or Jupiter wouldn't be angry at him.

**Ooh, I'm a linebreaker! Don't pay attention to MEEEEEEE!**

Percy was pretty down after he discovered that there was no blue food at all except for the blueberry yoghurt. He was trying not to think too much about his being in Slytherin, but his ADHD mind always wandered back. He would not be able to be close to his friends during the quest, and he needed his friends' help if he were supposed to succeed.

Percy decided to inspect his wand more closely. He pulled it out and started studying it. He noticed that it was crowded with too many carved images, and it had to have tiny engravings for all of the images to possibly fit. He smiled when he traced the image of him giving the Master Bolt to Zeus, so many years ago. Well, it was only five years ago, but it seemed like thousands, and yet, he could pretty much recall every single thing that happened back then. He was pretty glad Hecate had not carved Tartarus on the wand. It turned out that the Goddess of Magic was thoughtful of him. Percy looked at the carving of him holding up the sky, and his slight smile faded. The image reminded him not only how painful it was, but also what had happened on the quest. It was the one where Bianca had died. Percy had never forgiven himself for her death. Or, in fact, any other deaths that he was involved in. Charles Beckendorf. Ethan Nakamura. Many more of the people who had died in the Second Titan war.

He shifted his eyes to the more cheerful memories, like the time when he had first kissed Annabeth, back in the Labyrinth. The time when he started dating Annabeth. The time when he and Annabeth reunited in New Rome. Percy's head perked up and he put the wand away when Professor Dumbledore, the school headmaster, as Percy had recently figured out, stood up and started talking about the rules in Hogwarts. _No forbidden objects that I have no idea what they do and no going to the Forbidden Forest. Got it. _Percy thought. Dumbledore also mentioned something about no Quiddich this year, due to some event that started in October.

That was when the badly scarred man named 'Moody' with something that looked like someone hadn't measured the prosthetic eye and matched it up properly sitting in one of his eye sockets slam-opened the huge doors and limped right on in. The prosthetic eye was moving around, which Percy figured was caused by magic. It was electric blue, which made Percy, for a moment, mistake him for Jason. He soon learned that he was going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. There was very few things that could scare Percy Jackson, but 'Professor Moody' was not one of them. Percy had faced much worse than a horribly disfigured face. Like the Lord of Time, for example.

Dumbledore continued, talking about the Triwizard Tournament, and how it would be taking place at Hogwarts. Percy noticed how some people in the crowd were expressing their disbelief – loudly. Dumbledore continued, explaining what the Triwizard Tournament was, though Percy didn't need an explanation. His memories already knew everything about it. After Professor Dumbledore told the students about the age limit, two certain people were showing their rage – if possible, louder than when they expressed their surprise before.

After the little speech, Dumbledore sent the houses to their dormitories. Percy, after finding out that his dormitory was going to be a dungeon, hated it. First of all, it was underground, kind of in Hades' domain. Also, he had to stay with some rude, boasting, first years, who were sure to get suspicious when Percy started having nightmares. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, the events of the day still swirling around in his ADHD brain. He had an alarm clock, so he set it under his pillow, closed his eyes and gave in to exhaustion.

**WOW. That was, by a long shot, the longest chapter I wrote. Whew. That was Chapter Three! **

**I'm pretty sure there are some (Or many) flaws in this story, so I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. Tell me what you like, and I can improve it. Tell me what you don't like, and I will change/improve it. So basically I will try my best to improve, no matter what, though I need someone else's opinion if I am to improve greatly. **

**Okayyy, after that little speech, News here!**

**I have taken an oath that I would never put excuses for uploading late or disappearing off the face of the planet in the ANs. Sooo, I have put a news section in my Profile for excuses and/or special news. If you ever want to know why the heck in the world I am extremely late at updating, the reason (or lack of) will be shown on the News section. Without further ado, we shall end this AN now! **

**GeorgeRiel Out! (For some reason, that sounds ridiculous.)**


	4. Mail, Discoveries, and an Introduction

**Cookies To all you Reviewers who pointed out my flaws in the plot! (I made some slight changes to it): (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Also, I owe you all who have been reading and waiting for this chapter for more than half a year an apology, and more cookies!: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling do. All I own is the Plot! Not even the plot completely! There are many FF stories about The Big Three (or more) going to protect Harry Potter that have been the predecessor of this particular one. Though I now am the owner of "Jim" the very recently created OC.**

**Chapter Four**

**Hogwarts**

**Percy**

Percy was pretty surprised to have a dreamless sleep. In fact, he was in quite a better mood, because of that particular fact. Also because he wouldn't draw the eyes of the Slytherins surrounding him. Chiron had specifically instructed that they don't attract too much attention, or Voldywartz or whatever his name was might begin to question whether there was something fishy going on. It was, of course, just a precaution, but everyone agreed it was better safe than sorry.

His alarm clock under the pillow was ringing loudly, and Percy groaned. He opened his eyes and noticed immediately that there were no other Slytherins in the room. He was confused for a few moments. Once he inferred what might be going on, he sat up, pulled off the covers, and immediately started changing into his robe. He didn't bother to take off his pajamas. The alarm went off at seven-thirty am. Percy figured that no one in the dorm had actually told Percy when to wake up. It was probably a prank of some kind, and he was too familiar with pranks, thanks to the Stolls. He was late for breakfast. Breakfast was one thing that Percy Jackson was never late for. Once he was changed, snatched his wand from the bedside table, and unconsciously checked if Riptide was in his pocket, even though he knew that it would always be there when he needed it.

He rushed upstairs to the main floor of school, and, after a lot of wandering around, jogged into the Great Hall for breakfast. Once he got seated on the Slytherin table, away from everyone else, he started eating. He got two toast, spread blueberry jam on them and chewed it, enjoying the taste. He looked around, and noticed that the Sorting hat was no longer at the front of the room. He remembered the Sorting. He recalled that the magic hat had put him in Slytherin because he 'belonged there'. Percy had yet to find out what exactly the reason for that was, and he could not even imagine the possibilities.

He was deep in thought when a flock of about hundred owls flew down through the open windows above and came gliding down in a colorful mix of gray and brown, and occasionally a silver, onto the students. Percy was amazed by their organization and wondered how excited Annabeth would be if she saw this. _Annabeth. _It had only been two days, but Percy was already missing her. There were no nightmares in Hogwarts, so no need for Annabeth having to calm him down after one, but he still enjoyed Annabeth's presence. She was his girlfriend, after all.

Percy was genuinely surprised when one of the birds came flying to him. It was a grayish silvery color, with darker gray stripes on its forehead that continued along its back, and it even seemed to _glow _the tiniest bit. Percy bowed his head to the owl, thinking it was Athena. Obviously, he had been mistaken, as it cocked its head to the side and looked at him like it he was crazy. "Oh." Percy said, realizing that it was not who he thought it was. "Nevermind" He quietly muttered. He looked at the neat delivery the shining owl had given him and picked it up. He inspected it. _Percy Jackson _it said on the front. He couldn't find any more words on the package. He tried to pry open the letter packing neatly, but it ripped. He ignored it and found two letters stacked on each other. The letter on top said _From Annabeth. _Percy's day immediately brightened and he opened the letter from his girlfriend.

As he read, he became worried about the quest, because Annabeth wrote about strange things happening at Camp. Campers disappearing, scorch marks found in random places around Camp, on the trees and on the ground. There also was blood found on the ground. Fresh demigod blood. Annabeth had figured that it couldn't be monsters that attacked them, because there wasn't a single hint of monster dust of a sign of monsters in the vicinity. This also worried Annabeth, as she said in her letter, because monsters were usually prowling the grounds outside of the barrier, looking for unsuspecting demigods for lunch. Percy was concerned. Not only did he have a quest to complete, but also a camp in danger that he felt he needed to protect, and he felt like the strange happenings at Camp had something to do with the quest. He wondered what all this meant.

Just as he finished the letter, he felt a light breath on his shoulder. He spun around and instinctively reached his hand toward his pocket. There was a boy there. Percy guessed he was a first or second year. He had the silver and green Slytherin robe on him. The boy trembled under Percy's gaze, having been caught spying. Percy's eyes softened and he said, "What're you doing?"

The boy gulped and turned away slightly. "Sorry, I'll just go away." He started walking in the opposite direction, but Percy's hand on his shoulder stopped him. The boy looked back and said, "Fine, I was trying to read your letter," He looked at his feet. "but it was in another language, so, well, I couldn't read it very easily." The boy shrugged and looked up again. "Isn't that Greek?" Percy nodded slowly, relaxing his tensed body. The boy's eye's brightened. "Cool! Then we can send each other secret messages or stuff, if you can read Greek." Percy's eyes frowned quizzically at him. The boy noticed this. "Oh, right. Well, back in my muggle school, I studied Greek for fun, and I sent secret messages to my friends in it. And they would be totally confused. I used to tease them like that." The boy was laughing a little, then stopped. His eyes looked a little sad.

"Now I don't have any friends." He was starting to get angry. "My parents took me away from them!"

Percy looked quizzically at him once again, and said, "Wait, what? You were forced to come to Hogwarts?" This time, Percy managed to say 'Hogwarts' without cracking up. He was truly serious. Odd for someone like him. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know! They ripped me from my old, happy life with my friends to live with these –" These" boy gestured to the entirety of the great hall, the whole lot. "people!" All the heads that were already watching the outrage multiplied when they heard a dramatic increase in volume. "Wizards and witches and all. I can't even do magic! They expect me to go here?" He muttered sadly.

"Hey!" Percy said, waving his arms wildly in front of the kid, trying to obtain his attention. "Calm down!" The boy glared at Percy, before breathing in and out a few deep breathes, gradually doing what Percy ordered. Percy noticed Jason and Nico in the crowd, looking intently at him, waiting for him to do something. "C'mon, sit down." He beckoned with a gesture.

The now relatively calm boy slid into the bench next to Percy with a loud 'clunk-scchhhreeech!' The people watching, to Percy's relief had just been decreased by quite a lot, leaving only a few people here and there glancing back occasionally. The boy claimed the plate on Percy's right, and glared at the food, seemingly not able to decide on what to eat. A few seconds later, Percy heard a distinct 'grrglerrrgle'. He was pretty sure that it wasn't his stomach that was doing the hungry stomach growling. Percy decided that it was the boy sitting next to him, so he asked, "You hungry?" he looked at the boy on his right.

He nodded. "Didn't have breakfast yet." He quietly returned to scanning (glaring at) the food selections. By then, everyone had stopped staring at Percy and the boy completely, now returning to their own meals. The boy was scowling at the toasted bread he had on his plate, munching off bits off it every once in a while.

His ADHD forced him to look around the great hall, never able to pay attention to a single thing. But Percy was wondering, why was the boy forced to go to Hogwarts? The boy's voice sounded American, so why was he at Hogwarts, a European school? If this was a school for magic, why had he mentioned that he couldn't do magic? He wanted to answer all those questions, and more, but unfortunately he couldn't at the moment. He was about to continue eating when he looked down and remembered the two letters. Percy mentally slapped himself.

_Uggh, how could I forget? I'm such a seaweedbrain. _He thought to himself jokingly as he opened the letter. The contents were basically the same as Annabeth's letter, containing accounts of the odd things happening in Camp Half-Blood, but this letter had said that Chiron had sent some demigods to investigate the situation, though hadn't been very specific on who was sent. Percy really hoped that Annabeth was not one of the people who were trying to find out what was happening. He didn't want his wise girl in danger, although Annabeth was also one of the best people to investigate, because of her mom, the goddess of wisdom. She would be stellar at piecing the clues together and finding the solution. He knew.

Percy forced the unsettling thoughts out of his mind and focused on the delicious food in front of him. The food really was some of the best food he had ever consumed.

**LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKER**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Chiron**

Chiron questioned the charred chunk of tree with curiosity. Something natural could have caused it, like lightning, but somehow the rest of the tree was intact, so it probably wasn't. There weren't any known children of Zeus, either. It probably wasn't a monster, because recently, it seemed that no monsters had been found nor any evidence to support their existence. It seemed that those monstrosities had vanished off the very face of the earth.

Which, currently, still bewildered the Camp Leader **(A/N: Not Percy, he's not the official leader (Though He ought to be))**. He took a step closer to inspect the burns, and when he felt it, it crumbled under his fingertips. _Odd,_ he contemplated the strange fact that the bark had somehow been formed into ash. Obviously, if the tree had burned, the ash would fall down onto the ground. Somehow this patch of ash had defied gravity and had been completely undisturbed. There was nothing Chiron would think of that could spontaneously set fire to a tree, partially turn it to ash, then leave it completely untouched. He felt his hand in the air. It was quite a calm day, he noted. No wind. He also noted that the day before, there was a storm. The strong winds would have surely dislodged the fragile preserved piles of ash, so whatever happened to this particular tree would've had to happen some time during the night, or early morning.

Then Chiron speculated from another angle. Perhaps some part of the tree had been killed, somehow, and had withered into ash? He decided that a child of Hades might've killed the section of the tree off, leaving the rest to live. But the only other known child of Hades or Pluto was Hazel. Nico was busy on a quest. But it was still possible that he may have shadow travelled back to camp and done this, though it was extremely unlikely, because there was not need whatsoever. And Nico would have contacted him before-hand.

Chiron looked away from the tree, trying to settle his thoughts, and deciding what it meant, but fate seemed to have struck as he stared down a line of trees victim to whatever caused the ashes. He moved in a slightly better position to find himself staring down a line of grey and black. Any part of a tree that intersected with his direct line of vison had apparently been struck by this mystery cause. That meant that whatever had caused this had to be travelling in a straight line. The centaur took in a sharp breath, deciding conclusively – finally – what this whole mess was all about. It was a spell, a magic spell. Not just any, either.

Someone, somewhere had casted the Avada Kedavra curse in these woods – and if Chiron had been informed properly on what exactly this curse did, they were aiming to kill.

Chiron needed to contact Dumbledore, Urgently.

**LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINBROKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKER**

**Hogwarts**

**Jim (The Squib found earlier in the chapter)**

He was seething in anger, and rage, but was quite embarrassed by himself that he had accidentally blurted out that fact he was a squib! Nobody knew that! Not even his parents, or his friends (Not that he had any at the moment), or any student at the school. For some reason, the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry thought that slightly exceptional brewing skills was a viable excuse to bring him into a school for _Wizards_. He had known from the beginning that he couldn't do magic. His parents had tried to coax him into creating the slightest spark, contrary to the law concerning Underage Wizardry. He pretended that he was just a stubborn little boy, until he departed for Hogwarts, where he was _required _to do magic. He wasn't even quite sure how one of Ollivander's wands had chosen him.

He had gotten away with pretending he was an actual wizard by looking up some potion brewing books, and buying them with his parent's money (They were quite delighted in their son's interest to academics). Of course, he had only been able to get away with creating the simplest of potions, due to lack of materials and lack of a wand. And, unbeknownst to his mother and father, the fact that he lacked the certain magic skills to brew more intricate, demanding potions.

Last school year, he would find that these actions had set him on the path of his outstanding curiosity and love for Potions class, however unpleasant the teacher, Professor Snape, was. Of course, he had, on occasion awarded him a staggering 50 house points if he correctly identified a potion or ingredient. Also, to the other students, Jim happened to be visiting the loo every time they had to brew a more complicated potion in class. What really was happening was that Professor Snape and every other teacher (except for herbology) had agreed to allow Jim to skip spell casting lessons, due to his – for lack of better words, inability to perform magic.

It still made him uncomfortable that everybody else was staring, wondering about the ghost student who only ever made a short appearance to some classes, if at all. Rumors were spread. An immense web of exaggerated speculation built by the suspicious students. Some thought he might go off and murder someone when he went away, others that he was secretly learning dark magic, and even more believing that he was a supporter of Voldemort. How could they have believed such ridiculous and absurd things?

Of course none of that was true. He understood that the teachers didn't want to advertise that they were teaching (or at least, trying to) a Squib, though he still thought that it would've been much less hassle for them not to bring him to Hogwarts at all. But as much as he complained, they insisted that he keep trying. "I believe in you." He remembered the inspirational words Albus Dumbledore had spoken to him the day he arrived. "I believe that you have a source of magic in you, but are simply a late bloomer, in a sense." This was the reason the Professors still insisted that he learned the spells, though Jim thought it pointless. He was a Squib, simple as that. Why couldn't the teachers just accept that fact?

Alas, teaching was the professors' jobs, and they felt it was quite wrong to give up on a job. But now it was a new year, and perhaps the Professors had given up…

**And that is the Fourth Chapter done! I'm still not quite sure whether I'm going to keep Jim as a character in the plot, but I'll just see how you guys respond to it! I'm not really sure what part he's going to play in the actual plot of the story. Sorry if this chapter was a little short. It didn't quite meet my goal of three to four thousand words. You know It'sMeBookster? His name is otherwise Justin Isberg, and if you don't know him, look at my other story, "A New Legacy". He's actually the one writing the story, and I am the Editor of it. From now on, this story might be Edited by **_**Him **_**every once in a while, if he's available. I haven't asked him yet…**

**Anyway, I'm really, really sorry for the seven month wait, for those who remember back in March when this story was first published. Now, I'll be trying to post again, but who knows. Perhaps on the weekends, mostly. **

**Oh well. C'ya for the next Chapter. **

**Jonovan Out! (I don't know about my new nickname… Does it sound better?) **


	5. A Revelation

**Words: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter, all I own is partially the plot and Jim the Squib! (That is his official reference title) **

**Chapter V: Hellish Memories**

**Hogwarts**

**Jason**

Jason glanced at the doorway to the musty History classroom nervously. He was hoping that Percy would burst through late, and apologize for the fact. Needless to say, you might have deducted that Percy was not present, and Jason wanted to know why. After half an hour had past, he had lost hope, though he still waited. He had a slight anxiety, although it might have been because of his mild ADHD. He had not seen Percy since breakfast that morning. Not even a glimpse, and he was quite the fact was tugging at his mind. Of course, it was completely a plausible scenario that Percy simply didn't have the same class as them at the same time, but then again, Jason reasoned, Dumbledore would have made sure the Trio would have been able to protect Harry as a united team, not as scattered friends. But then contrarily, Jason supposed that Dumbledore might not have control over everything within his walls. Still, he couldn't avoid the little nagging of concern for the fact that the two had no idea of their third partner's whereabouts. And trust me, this is hard not to think about when you're stuck in a confined classroom expected to sit still in a chair for the entirety of 60 minutes at a time (if you're ADHD).

Jason attempted settling his worries and tried to avert his attention to the semi-transparent ghost floating in front of him, or rather, the blackboard behind him, his brain quickly falling into inattention as the Professor rambled on about some town named after some bloke named Godric Gryffidor, whom which Jason recognized from Hecate's brief history lesson. He was pretty sure that this dude had founded the Gryffindor house way back when Hogwarts was created, and Jason vaguely recalled something called the sword of Gryffindor, which had originally belonged to Godric. He thought that was a radical fact. Continuing in vain to try and keep focused on listening, Jason started fidgeting with the gray cloth of his robe. He noticed, not too rough, not too silky. It was really neither comfy nor uncomfortable. It was neutral. Talk about inattentive to the world around. Jason was analyzing his clothing!

Defying possibility, there was one student who seemed completely absorbed and interested in the teacher before them. It was a ginger haired girl with bushy hair that took notes and nodded in agreement (and to show that she was the only interested one in the room) comparable to the way a starving man would consume pepperoni pizza. In rapid succession.

Miraculously, Professor Binns finally ended his lecture. dismissed the class, right after announcing a thousand word essay describing in detail the origins of magic in the Wizarding world (to which many a pupil groaned in helpless protest). Professor then noted to the quickly departing crowd of students that page fifty-two to fifty-five in their history textbook might be of some assistance. Vaguely listening, Jason stretched as far as his joints would allow for, as he shook off the last hour of tedious sitting and listening (Actually, not much of this). It honestly was quite a bore to his Demigod brain, and had the lecturing not ended, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't just succumb to a pure boredom-induced vegetative state. All he was sure of, was that he was extremely glad to have crossed the threshold _out _of that brick-laid classroom.

Wondering where he was to go next, Jason slid the paper school schedule out his robe's pocket, and unrolled the scroll on which the graph was written out on. Eyeing the name of the class he had just left all too pleased, History, he glanced at the subject written directly below it. There, written in a fancy font, read _Φίλτρα_.

"Next stop, Potions." Nico looked at him weirdly.

**Hogwarts**

**Percy**

Percy was still pondering the incident at breakfast that day. He was still quite confused about the fact that the boy couldn't do magic. For half of a half of a second, he remarked that he could simply have misheard. Of course, before he could even speak his thought, it was washed away, for that the rest of the three-fourths of that second was spent realizing that he was merely attempting to save his mind the thought process required to unravel this mystery. Unfortunately for him, Percy wouldn't ever be as smart as Annabeth. She was the daughter of Wisdom, for crying out loud.

Percy did, of course, know the name of the school in which he was currently moving through its halls. And the little that he did know about it was that it was a school for _magic_, and here, one learned how to perform such _magic_, and in order to perform such magic, Percy was quite so-very-sure that one must have to be capable of such magic in order to achieve a task that required said 'such magic'. And supposedly, the boy Percy had met earlier in the day had lacked the ability to do that. This was the mental whirlpool forming in his mind, as he failed to see why in Hades Jim was at a school where he was unable to do what the school specifically taught. Obviously, Percy was already expending many-a-brainpower to understand, without even noticing.

As odd as it might sound, Percy Jackson was so very deep in thought and ponder that he failed to notice that disfigured man – Moody – limping hastily down the hall leading to another hall, into another, and another, and well, you need not know where else he planned to go. All you must know is that in his coat he had numerous vials of stuff (for lack of a better term) to make some sort of potion. Percy failed to notice this, and thus, failed to notice which room Moody had just fled from. The door was ajar, but again, Percy failed to notice. That is, until that he bumped into some person too inattentive to see that Percy was piddle-jogging (A phrase which here means "faster than walk but slower than jog") down the hallway, (or perhaps it was the fault of Percy). It was then that he noticed the open door, but of course, paid no mind and forgot quickly about this little tidbit of a fact when he muttered "sorry" to the man, and tried to dodge around. All the man did was simply shift his position. Percy looked up at his irritator, as he felt irritated at this moment by this very irritating man.

He didn't know this pale, greasy-haired man that now stood like a stick was glued to his back, cocking his head slightly at him. "Can you move, please?" Percy inquired, expressing his annoyed tone extremely obviously as he spoke those three simple words and raised eyebrows. "What did you take?" The person asked, and Percy was genuinely bewildered.

Against his better judgment, he acted respectful to this man – whom Percy assumed was one of the professors – and spoke politely this time. It wouldn't do him any good to get in trouble on his first day of school. "Sir, I didn't take anything." It practically made Percy belch at the formality in which he spoke.

"Are we sure about that?" the professor said each word slowly and narrowed his eyes, like he was trying to be mysterious. Honestly, it creeped him out more (or perhaps that was his intention in the first place), and Percy nodded apprehensively, slow like the way the man had spoken.

"Very well." The professor waved him away with the flick of his wrist, and Percy tentatively moved along. When he looked back over his shoulder, the man was still staring, watching Percy as he walked, and turned the corner. Percy was relieved when he could finally walk knowing that there wasn't someone watching his every move behind his back. He jogged a little faster.

**Still Percy**

When he finally found his way to his destination, Percy tiptoed into the musty classroom, attempting not to attract the attention of every person in the room. He Failed Miserably (HFM). All heads adjusted in the general direction of Percy's as he awkwardly slinked into the room. The teacher – Professor Mcgonagall – looked at him, and turned her head at him for a moment.

"You're late." The Professor simply stated. Not exactly begging for an apologetic reply, but Percy decided he should just be safe.

"Sorry, but I was having some trouble finding this room." He replied in apology. "It reminds me of the Labyrinth." He wasn't sure if Mcgonnagall understood the reference, but she then gestured her left hand for him to sit down. Her other hand was still hovering in the air holding her wand – it was in that position demonstrating a spell before Percy interrupted. Percy sat down awkward and quietly in the third row as the class returned their attention to the professor. However, Percy did notice a particular girl staring at him, as if wondering. Percy wondered suddenly if this bushy haired girl had gotten his remark about the complicated halls of Hogwarts. Before, he could study the fact more, Professor Mcgonnagall continued.

"Now, as I was showing you before," She flicked her wand like she was she was cracking a whip, and muttered, "Aguamenti!" and the goblet she was directing her wand at filled to the brim with crystal clear, glimmering water.

"Now, as you all will remember from the start of the lesson, the motion used to cast the spell is compulsory to the success of it, as it is with any other spells related to the magic of transfiguration. Now, I want you all to fill your goblets with water. Remember, _flick_ your wand while saying the incantation loud and clear. Proceed."

There was a general murmur as the students raised their wands and muttered the spell. There was a ranging variety of success among the students: only a handful of them (that number could be counted on one hand with enough fingers left to hang off a cliff) had it down perfect, and a majority of them needed two or three tries. Percy himself was one of the people who needed many more attempts. When his nerves were beginning to become frustrated, he did, in fact succeed. The only problem was, it was quite an over-success, if such a phrase exists in the English language. Instead of filling the goblet with about half a liter of water, rather, a sphere of water _above _the silver goblet appeared. The sphere retained its shape for perhaps a single millisecond before Percy yelled in surprise and 100 liters of pure H2O came crashing in his face. Of course, Percy yelled out in pure surprise, and not in discomfort, as he was actually quite comfortable in those few moments submerged.

Professor Mcgonagall quickly took hold of the situation and equally as quickly directed her wand at the water and used the vanishing spell on it, leaving everything completely dry and everyone with a quite surprised look on their faces. Percy Jackson sat there, receiving all the stares, feeling quite uncomfortable. He grinned sheepishly, and the crowd slowly averted their attention for the second time that hour back to the teacher.

The Professor looked sternly at Percy for a solid ten seconds, then announced to the class, "5 points to Perseus Jackson, for demonstrating excessive skill at this particular spell, though next time, I recommend some restraint." She showed a slight smirk at that last part and Percy guessed it was some sort of joke. Still conscious of the many occasional glances toward his direction, Percy realized he had broken one of Chiron's guidelines. The centuries old centaur had specifically instructed the three powerful demigods not to draw attention to themselves. Percy was quite sure this qualified.

Again, many pupil's eyes were looking at the Slytherin is shock. It was quite a rare sight (in fact, it hadn't happened for multiple decades) to see the head of Griffindor award a Slytherin, of all people, a house point. Even a measly five of them. The other Slytherins looked partly in cheer, while the Hufflepuffs still looked in bewilderment. Suddenly, Mcgonnagall returned back to the lesson at hand all evidence of the recent anomaly gone.

"Back to the lesson at hand, then." Resumed Mcgonnagall. "It's no shame if you couldn't make the spell work, or if you needed a few tries. This is school, and here, you try again until you get it right."

The class took this brief speech as a prompt to resume their spellcasting. This time, there was a wider range of success. Percy sat there, unsure of whether Mcgonnagall was also urging him to retry as well. He really didn't want to create a mess like just a minute earlier, but before he could think too much about it, Professor Mcgonnagall gestured toward Percy with her wand – for a few terrifying moments that almost forced his instinct to draw Riptide, the notion licked his mind that she was trying to murder him – and spoke, "Go on, don't be scared."

Relief flooded through his limbs as he was assured he wouldn't become Sea-spawn shish-kebab. Percy looked skeptically down at his little wooden stick of magical glory that caused much havoc in the last minute, frowned, and looked again at Professor Mcgonnagall, who had a look saying: _I'm not kidding!_ painted upon her face.

Percy spoke the incantation, trying to enunciate every syllable so he would avoid any screw-ups. Again, (though he didn't know it) the flicking of the magical stick was a tad off, and it took him slightly more tries than desirable to get it correct. This time, though, the spell was under his control and he didn't cause another haywire incident. The cup filled to the very brim, just as he had seen all the other students' spells did it. He was quite pleased as he had not created a mess using his artificial magical abilities, and allowed himself a small grin. He was also reveling at his new ability to control magic. He'd always thought that controlling the Mist was an envy-worthy talent, even if magic was slightly different and more sophisticated than the Mist.

It was short lived, however, as the Professor glanced the old wooded grandfather clock that went _tick, tick, tick _like a metronome that someone forgot next to a microphone that was on to the highest of volume. Percy had become dulled to the sound of it, and noticed its loud ticking no more. However, Percy remembered once again that the musty wooden time-keeper existed, as he had followed the Professor's precise gaze.

"Merlin's beard! Is it that time of day already?" She exclaimed. "Students, this class has been dismissed! Tomorrow we will work on this again, and on transfiguring air into the form of matter called plasma, so practice those hand movements! Try not to blow anything up!"

There was a great hustle as children exited the classroom in not-so-orderly fashion. Many were looking down at their papery schedules, as was Percy. Finding the spot on the table graph where _Transfiguration_ was easy, and directly underneath that he could see his next class. After that was lunch, and Percy's stomach growled in approaching hunger.

Perhaps his stomach had also been growling at the class that now separated his present place in time from the feeding time known as Lunch. Maybe stomachs had feelings. But thinking this, Percy might have been going crazy. Maybe it was hunger-madness, but of course, he'd been even hungrier in Tartarus, where the only sustenance was fire and insanity was not an option. _Tartarus_. The word still resonated in his mind, chilling Percy to the bone, and making him shiver in terrifying memory of that accursed place. Images flooded instantly through his mind, impossible to be stopped even by the greatest willpower. The bloody mist of its depths, the ground that seeped the life out of him, and also the hunger (obviously). Percy hadn't ever been as hungry as then, the stomach barely keeping from digesting itself. The stomach cavity devoid of everything except the sickly sweet air of a temple fit for demons.

When the barrage of images dimmed away, he found himself gripping the door frame of which he was about to exit through, knuckles white, realizing this action was the only thing keeping him from toppling over and knocking himself out on the aged tiles of the floor. Sweat beaded his brow. Heavy breaths escaped his lips. He was barely aware of everything else surrounding him, overwhelmed by the blood pumping in his ears. Professor Mcgonagall was narrowing her eyes at Percy. Perhaps it was suspicion, or worry. Or maybe curiosity. However, the tone of her glare was does not matter to you, reader, as it is but a minor detail of this tale. Percy noticed her stare. His face flushed, realizing why she was staring, and he quickly exited the classroom after his fellow pupils. Percy reminded himself that he should try not to trigger any memories of Tartarus ever again. A mental breakdown was high on the list of things Percy should try _not _to do at this Wizarding School.

Percy was still reflecting on this when he entered the Potions dungeon where his next class was to be held. Unfortunately, he was late. He could swear Kronos was making time go faster to cause Percy as much trouble as possible.

**Hogwarts**

**Nico**

Honestly, Nico wasn't sure at all if he wanted to be on this quest. He knew he should've been at Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter, helping with repairs and bonds between the two camps as an ambassador. Unfortunately, Hecate needed his help. And she wouldn't have taken no as an answer.

Nico really didn't understand why she couldn't have sent her own children to do the job. They would've been more familiar with the wizarding world. But alas, Hecate had her ways. According to her, the wizards needed their assistance in order to keep Harry Potter from ending up in Elysium, or wherever the judges of the underworld decided when he eventually died.

But there was another reason why this quest unsettled Nico. And aura of death surrounded the castle, and, he noticed, was most prominent around Harry Potter. It was subtle, but a child of Hades would be able to notice it easier. It was a certain chill in the air. The staleness of the atmosphere. The feeling of dread like an iron weight in the gut.

Or maybe that was Nico's hunger.

_One more hour_, he told his stomach. _Food Now! _It growled back. He sighed and denied his stomach its needs and pushed on through the weaving crowd. Always sure to keep Jason within his sights, he squeezed along on the edge of the hallway, seeing as most people were taking up the middle of the corridor.

Twisting his head around, he glanced back and found Jason stuck behind a group of people, and under further watch, he cursed mentally. He could only see the backs of the group's heads, but that was enough to identify a certain silver-blonde haired individual. It was that kid from when the trio of powerful demigods first stepped off the Hogwarts Express. It was the kid who'd tried to annoy the three, and honestly, when Nico looked back on it, did an inpeccable job.

He could hear the three misfits surrounding Jason while talking amongst themselves. He picked up snippets of sentences such as 'Half-Bloods', and 'impure bloodlines'. Basically the same racket the blonde had been blabbering on about when they first encountered each other. No matter. His words did not matter to them, and insults had even less significance to the three boys, if it is philosophically possible for something to matter to someone a value less than zero. Maybe he was trying to be a bully, but he was more the person who wasted your time constantly attempting (and failing) to torment you.

Of course, however, Nico and Jason had a class to be in, and if they wished not to be scolded by their next period teacher, Blonde Boy (Nico vowed on the River Styx to find more pleasing nicknames for the dude later) and his gang of misfits had to go. Jason could no doubt fend for himself, but Nico was afraid he would use his demigodly abilities. It wouldn't do well to be discovered as children of the Olympians in their first week. This is why the son of the Underworld began to walk back the way he'd came to assist his fellow comrade in the extermination of a particular germ that had found its way into Hogwarts's halls.

"Hey, Malfoy!" He turned to face him. "What is it? Come to save your fellow _Unpure_? **(AN: Split reference, anyone?)**

"Come here and fight!" Nico did just that. Jason moved away, unhindered his Malfoy's henchpeople** (This should be a word). **Nico raised his fists at Malfoy, against his wand. "I see you're a squib then. You Americans are so violent. Pity" All Nico thought was that he should take a nice look at a drakon, then decide if Nico was really being that violent. He didn't even touch him yet!

Malfoy and Nico circled for a moment, enough for Nico to catch a glimpse of Jason raising his eyebrows in question. "This is getting awfully boring." Malfoy chipped in. This needed to be finished already. Nico dropped his fists and moved his mouth next to Malfoy's ear.

"Stay away!" Nico hissed. He was hoping that his famed 'Death Aura' would do something to spook the Blonde Boy. He was right. Malfoy shivered and shoved Nico away, as he was expecting. The blond now looked at Nico and Jason warily. Nico and Jason walked down the hall once again, and Malfoy's friends just let them pass.

**BREAKER OF LINES AM I. BREAKER OF LINES AM I.**

If Nico had to choose his favorite part of Hogwart's school ground, he supposed it would be the dungeon. Of course, if he told anyone, it would just add to his 'creepy dude' impression. So no one but him knew. The amount of shadows that Nico could disappear through was innumerable and gave him a comforting assurance that if anything should happen, he could easily slip away and meld into the shadows.

Of course, he would've only used his shadow travelling in situations that called for A dire need of transport immediately, seeing as Chiron and Hecate had greatly advised that they should try (Emphasis on _try_) to blend in and refrain from using their powers in public for the sake of the quest and to avoid any trouble, and if used at all, should be during quest-threatening situations. However, seeing as demigods don't exactly tend to stay out of trouble, Nico figured shadow travelling would be a frequent activity.

But, back to the story at hand, Nico would say his favorite classroom was the potions, for two reasons: a. As I already mentioned, this wing of the castle had significantly more shadowy corners, and more, and b. The professor who taught in this particular classroom reminded Nico so much of himself. The professor seemed to like the dark like Nico, because only half the torches in his classroom were lit, and he stuck to the darker spots. Also, he wore all black clothes, further advocating that he liked the dark. His attitude, however, was not desireable.

It was around the 2 minute mark when a fourteen year old boy with jet black hair and bright sea-green eyes somewhat ran into the room. Scanning the area, looking for an available seat, (or perhaps for Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace as well) the tardy newcomer locked eyes with Nico **(AN: I honestly have no idea how to introduce Percy into a classroom without some sort of incident taking place. Forgive me for the Deja Vu)**. They had a brief staring contest, both attempting to read the other's eyeballs. In that moment, the guy flashed a scowl, perhaps of recognition, and Nico could swear on the River Styx that he knew the dude. But the memory escaped his grasp, and Nico was groping in the darkness (metaphorically, not literally). He decided to keep a watchful eye on him. It might be the Dark Lord attempting an attack. Or something else.

Then, the man who appeared to be the teacher - Professor Snape - as Nico recalled, called out in a kind of 'I've got you now' tone. "Tardy! Five points from - " He seemed to be deciding whether to say something, but let it go. However he continued to glare at the student.

The student in question replied, "Sorry, lost track of time." But this did not seem like a genuine apology to Nico. Also, the guy was fuelling a glare of his own at the Potion teacher, who looked in both suspicion and annoyance. The students flipped their faces between the two eye duellers, and Nico had to congratulate them on their synchronization. However, the eyeball feud ended just as quickly as it began, as Snape broke off and addressed the class as the new guy slipped into an empty chair in the front of the classroom.

"Welcome to Potions, students. Today, we will be learning about one peculiar potion, however, we will not be brewing anything today, so you can put your petty cauldrons away." The class looked in confusion at each other, none to sure about what was happening today. It was often the case that the brewing of the potions would be _too _complicated, and they'd fail the lesson. Now that they were being told that nothing of that sort was happening today, they were contently happy. But their mortal brains were still catching up.

Just then, the fastest thinker of the bunch, an auburn haired girl of fourteen chimed up. "No potions, Professor? But we always bre - "

"Silence." Snape interrupted before the sentence could be finished. "Things are as they are. We will only be reading about s potion today. It's too dangerous to make, but it's an important one to know about."

**Cliffhangy. Sorry for the 2 years of waiting. This is chapter 5, decided to split it in half while I decide what the freaking potion is actually going to be. Expecto Nexto in 87 years. Just kidding, only in 7. ( I really don't know when I'll be done.) Meanwhile, you can check out my youtube channel at - just kidding. It's too full of memes.**


End file.
